


Carpe Noctem

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, cat!ruki, shapeshifter!ruki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: Reita took in a small cat on a whim, having the feeling that he needed it, but something bothers him, and he's not sure what to do about it. Are those really just dreams?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

The ash-blond man looked down at the black cat that was rubbing its head against his leg while purring. He wasn’t much of a cat person, he always had had birds before, until his last relationship at least, so he didn’t fathom what it was that made him crouch down and carefully grab the cat, lifting it up to look at it some more. The jet-black feline stared right into his eyes with gleaming, yellow orbs and softly meowed, although the animal didn’t struggle in the man’s hands. The ash blond didn’t know what got into him either to take the cat with him, to bring it to his place. There was something in the animal’s eyes that just made him do it, that made him want to keep it, to take care of it.

He could feel the animal’s protruding bones under his fingertips as he walked in his building, which made him think that the cat had no master whatsoever. His heart sunk when he imagined what the small feline might have gone through this whole time living on the street. The animal already seemed smaller than a normal cat to him, although it somehow didn’t seem hurt, just very skinny.

He opened the door to his flat and put the feline down, his eyes not leaving it even once. He smiled softly as he noticed how the animal looked around curiously, although its gait was slightly wary, it had to discover the place before letting its guard down.

The ash-blond man went to the kitchen, remembering that he had some cat food somewhere in a cupboard. He never thought he would use it as his ex-girlfriend was the one who had a cat, but it seemed like right now it would come in quite handy. He took two small bowls out, poured water in one and set it down in the corner where his ex-girlfriend’s cat’s plates used to be. He then filled the other bowl with the cat food he had found, which surprisingly wasn’t expired. The time it took to do that was enough for the small cat to drink half of the water in the bowl, and when the bowl with the food was set down next to the other, the man could clearly see by the way it jumped on it that the feline hadn’t eaten in a long time.

He chuckled softly before moving to the living room, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he sat down. He switched on the TV and dialled his best friend’s number, he was already expecting to hear the other burst into laughter when the ash blond would tell him that he now had a cat, or he would just hang up on him, that was a possibility too, maybe it was even more likely than the first option.

“Akira, why are you calling me this late?”

The man shook his head, sighing. He bet he was disturbing the other in the middle of a video game, knowing his best friend that was one of the reasons why he would sound so annoyed, although he had a hunch that it was something else, something the ash blond was responsible for. However, if he really didn’t want to talk, Kouyou just had to ignore his phone ringing.

“To catch up, it’s been awhile since we last talked,” groaned Akira, not quite sure he even wanted to talk to the other now.

He really hadn’t had contact with Kouyou the past two weeks. It was partly his fault though, after the breakup Akira had changed. He hadn’t seen it coming, and to witness the woman he had loved so much leave him for another man had taken quite a toll on him. By the time he was finally doing better however, Kouyou had basically told him to get lost. He couldn’t blame the other, he knew he had been an arsehole in more than one way, and he was even surprised that Kouyou had managed to put up with him for so long before snapping. He had been used after all, just purely manhandled.

“I told you not to call me unless you were yourself again,” sighed Kouyou.

The ash blond heard some rustling coming from the other side, he guessed Kouyou was changing position to be more comfortable to talk on the phone.

“I know,” replied Akira. “I think I’m getting there, though you’ll probably laugh at me for what I’m about to say.”

The other only hummed, letting the blond know just by that sound that he was waiting for him to continue.

“I took a stray cat in today,” he quickly blurted out.

He waited for Kouyou to laugh, or at least say something, but nothing came from the other, no reaction at all. The silence that lingered between them was so heavy it made the ash blond uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence you had the feeling you could hear and feel for how intense it was.

Akira startled a little when he felt something nudge his right side. He looked down and immediately relaxed when he noticed it only was the jet-black cat that was curling up next to him, his front paws on his thigh, his head resting on them. He lightly stroked the feline’s head, smiling softly.

“Somehow it brought some life in the flat again,” ended up saying the ash-blond man. “I know you might think it’s ridiculous, but I already feel that this place can be considered like a home again.”

“You adopted a cat?”

Akira frowned, he had expected something else to come from the other’s mouth.

“Isn’t it that bitch’s cat who ate your cockatiel?”

The ash blond’s right eye twitched, hating to be reminded of that arsehole of a cat Chisaki had.

“Can you not mention that?” asked Akira, throwing his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“Just saying, I know you hated that cat, Aki, so I’m surprised to hear that you decided to take one in,” replied Kouyou. “But, if you feel like you need it, I’ll support you, maybe it will bring you some company.”

Akira smiled, somehow relieved to hear his best friend say this. With what had happened with Chisaki’s cat, Kouyou had all the reasons to wonder if it was really a good idea to adopt a cat, but he also seemed to understand what the small feline could bring to the lonely, blond man.

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning, I want to see what kind of cat could possibly not be afraid of you, and you should take it to the vet too, so I’ll come for that too,” said Kouyou, laughing slightly.

“You’d be surprised,” trailed off Akira, gazing at the ball of fluff that was sleeping in his lap.

“You do sound like you like it a lot,” pointed out the other man.

“I don’t know why, there’s just something about it that makes me feel like I need it, and that it needs me too,” said the ash-blond man, not quite sure how to explain the way he felt.

“As long as you feel better, it’s all that matters to me, Aki, you know that.”

“I know, Kou, I know…”

The ash blond still felt kind of uneasy after hanging up. He hadn’t even apologised to Kouyou for his behaviour, it should have been the first thing to do, but he hadn’t done it, he would have to wait until the next day to do so, but it bothered him. Kouyou didn’t seem to mind it, but he did, he didn’t like the way he had behaved the past few months, apologising should have been the first thing to come to his mind when Kouyou had picked up the phone.

“I guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow,” he sighed, standing up after taking the cat in his arms, which didn’t seem to mind the change of position even one bit.

He went to his bedroom and put the feline down on his double bed before undressing. He took a quick shower before sliding under the cover, next to the cat that had curled up into a ball on the left side of the bed. He could hear the faint breathing of the animal, which somehow relaxed him.

“Maybe I should name you Ruki?” he whispered, stroking the cat’s back a few times before rolling on his right side and falling into deep slumber.

He didn’t notice the shudder that shook the small cat’s sleeping figure.

✡✡✡

The shining, full moon lit the bedroom through the slightly parted curtains, shedding light on the sleeping figures of the ash blond man and the raven feline.

The animal slowly opened its eyes, blinking a few times. It looked up to the moon, stretching out on the bed, a small meowing escaping him. Slowly his paws started to grow bigger, the black hairs disappearing progressively. Front paws turned into hands, legs into arms, while its back paws turned into feet and legs into human legs. He could feel himself getting bigger, slowly turning into a human completely. Shoulder-length, wavy, raven hair framed his face as he bent down, his back cracking slightly as he did so.

The black-haired man reached out to stroke the ash-blond man’s hair, his fingers entwining in the blond locks, black fingernails standing out. It felt weird to be back into his human form, it had been a long time since he last turned into a human, his bones and articulations hurt, but he wanted to see the man who had taken him in, see him in another way than as a cat. He wondered how the man would react if he discovered that the cat he had taken in could actually turn into a human, would he throw him out?

“Akira…” murmured the raven, a soft smile spreading on his rosy, full lips.

He couldn’t tell what it was, but there was a feeling of familiarity when he looked at the other’s face, as if he knew him already, as if this evening hadn’t been the first time he met him.

“Ruki it is, then,” he said, looking at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall opposite the bed.

His hair was quite longer than what he recalled, but still as black. He was paler though, thinner too, and way smaller, or maybe he couldn’t remember well how he looked like before. He had a hard time remembering how he looked like before, or what his life was like, but in the end it didn’t matter, it was another life.

Ruki laid down behind the ash blond, curling up in the man’s back, heaving a soft sigh of content. This was a life he could get used to.

✡✡✡

Akira startled as he woke up, sitting up in bed. He looked around and noticed Ruki still on the bed, soundly asleep. He ran a hand in his hair, sighing heavily.

“What a dream…” he mumbled, staring at the small feline.

He let himself fall back and rolled on his side to look at his cat. He was surprised that the jet-black animal hadn’t woken up when he had moved, Chisaki’s cat always was around when one of them was awake after all. Maybe Ruki felt safe around him, something the cat might not have ever felt on the street.

“I’ll take care of you,” he said, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to post this earlier than I thought, haha.  
> First time trying this out and ugh, I already have a hard time with Ruki *snorts*  
> I kinda got the idea of a cat!Ruki from a drawing I saw on Twitter and I just needed to write this. It won't be long, at least that's what I think.  
> What did you think of Reita's possible dream?  
> I hope that you enjoyed this so far.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
